Dancing With Angels
by ANGEL baby-chan
Summary: After Meyrin got sick, the Master got a new maid. But the maid seems to know much more than she should. Pairings OCXSebastian CielXElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually a remake of my other story lol. Please review if you have suggestions! **

It was a fine day and Sebastian was cooking in the kitchen.

Suddenly, Finny popped his head into the kitchen, 'Sebastian! Master Ciel said that he wanted to see you!'

Sebastian stopped stirring whatever he was cooking, 'I'll be there. Bard, while I'm gone, could you please watch the cooking for me?' he said as he went outside the room.

He reached Ciel's study in less than a second and knocked at the door.

A voice answered from inside, 'Come in!'

Sebastian walked towards his master, 'What is it my Lord?'

Ciel pointed towards a letter on his desk. A letter from the Queen.

'The Queen has asked me to investigate the case of the missing women and children.'

Sebastian nodded, 'I see. Are you going to obey the Queen's orders?'

Ciel sighed, 'I have to.'

Sebastian smirked. He knew that Ciel was secretly enjoying solving mysteries.

'What do you propose we do?'

'We will start our investigation from tomorrow.'

'Yes my Lord.'

'You may now leave.'

Sebastian bowed and exited from the room and walked back to the kitchen to finish his cooking.

There was smoke coming from inside the kitchen and Sebastian could hear coughing. He ran hurriedly to the kitchen and opened the door.

There was Bard with his flamethrower and Finny and Meyrin were lying on the floor, coughing.

'What have you done?' Sebastian asked furiously as he put out the flames.

'Well it's not my fault! It's the food's fault for cooking so slow! I don't have the patience to wait 30 minutes for it to cook!'

Sebastian hit him hard, 'I told you not to use flamethrowers for cooking!'

'I'm sorry Sebastian.'

'I'll forgive you this time.' Sebastian said as he began to clean the room.

'Oh yes Sebastian! What about Master Ciel's dinner? There's no more ingredients left, is there?' Meyrin spoke up.

'Ah yes I forgot. Meyrin, could you just go to the market and buy some? Please be quick.' Sebastian replied, still cleaning the kitchen. He could have cleaned up in less than a minute but it was not appropriate to do that in front of the servants.

She nodded to say yes and grabbed her basket and set off to buy more ingredients.

For some reason, the market was really crowded unlike other days.

She ran quickly and bought all the needed supplies.

'Ah! It's so hot. I'll just have a drink and I'll go home at once.' She said to herself as she wiped the sweat from her face.

There was a bar near the alley and she entered it.

'Hey there Billy! Could I have a drink?'

The bar owner grinned at her direction.

'Well if it isn't Meyrin! Been a long time.' He said as he gave her some beer, 'This rounds on me.'

Meyrin smiled at him, 'Thank you Billy!'

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck. She touched it. There was a long and pointed needle inserted on her skin.

Without even drinking her beer, she raced home.

She was scared, yes, she is a Phantomhive servant after all and people were even after the mere servants.

She panted and her face was bright red like her hair and fell unconscious at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

'…wake up! Meyrin!'

'W-Where am I?'

'Yay! She's awake!'

'Huh?'

'Sebastian! Sebastian! Meyrin has woke up!' Finny called out Sebastian happily.

Bard was also grinning at her, 'Thought you wouldn't wake up at all! I was crying dude!'

Meyrin opened her eyes to find Finny and Bard looking at her happily, also Sebastian entering the room.

'I'm glad to see you awake Meyrin. You have slept for 3 days straight.'

Meyrin was shocked, 'What do you mean?'

Sebastian sat down beside her and she blushed a bit.

'You were sent to buy some ingredients for Master's dinner and you were longer than usual I went to search for you. As I opened the door, I saw you lying there with your basket on hand.' He explained calmly and continued, 'what happened on the market Meyrin?'

Meyrin couldn't remember anything, 'I don't know…I can't seem to remember. Though I'm pretty sure that I was extremely tired and went to Billy's bar,' Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this.

'You went to a bar?'

'Yes, I was exhausted but I didn't drink anything. What happened after that I can't remember anything.'

Finny suddenly hugged her, 'I'm so glad you're okay Meyrin!' he said, tears of joy running down his cheeks.

Bard walked towards the door, 'Are you hungry? You haven't eaten for 3 days you know.'

Meyrin suddenly realized that she was hungry.

'Haha! I knew it! I'll just make something for you. Wait there okay?'

Sebastian also walked to the door, 'I'll come too.' He said knowing that Bard couldn't actually do anything in the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Sebastian and a badly burnt Bard came into the room.

'What happened there Bard?' Meyrin asked.

'Um…err…nothing! It's nothing to worry about.' He replied as he quickly covered his arms.

'Meyrin, here's some porridge for you and if you like, there's milk, tea and coffee.' Sebastian said as he put down the tray next to her.

Meyrin was blushing so much now, 'T-Thank you Sebastian!'

Suddenly the door opened. It was Ciel.

'Glad to see you're awake Meyrin. The last few days were quiet without you.'

'Master Ciel! Thank you.'

Ciel walked into the room and sat down on a chair.

'What happened?'

Meyrin retold her tale.

'Hmm…that's quite interesting.' He said with a smirk on his face.

'Do you know what happened?'

'No, but it must be one of my enemies.'

The next day, Meyrin was working again as usual. Most of them had not thought about her strange encounter anymore.

After the servants had finished their work, they all went back into their rooms.

Meyrin was exhausted more than ever. She thought it was a bit strange as she was never really tired but thought it was just because she hasn't worked for some days.

Everything was all so blurry and suddenly it was pitch black.

A bright sunlight woke her up. She gradually opened her eyes and saw herself once again sleeping in her room with Finny beside her, sleeping.

She went out of bed and looked at the time. It was only 6 in the morning. Did she fall unconscious again?

Finny woke up and saw her.

'Meyrin what happened? You were unconscious again! I saw you near your bedroom lying on the ground.'

'I don't know Finny!' she said as tears rolled from her eyes. She had bothered too many people-Bard, Finny, Sebastian and most of all, the Master.

Back in Ciel's study, Sebastian and Ciel were having a conversation.

'Are you sure you saw that drug on Meyrin's blood?'

'Yes, I'm quite sure Young Master.'

'Then it may be a problem for us and her…we must let her rest and in the meantime we need a new maid.'

'Yes my Lord.' He replied bowing his head.

He went out of his Master's study and went to Meyrin's room.

He opened the door quietly and saw Meyrin on the bed and Finny beside her.

'Excuse me Finny, but could you give us a moment together.' Sebastian said as Finny walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

'Meyrin sit down and listen to me.'

Meyrin sat down, nervous.

'Try to remember what happened to you in the market.'

Meyrin closed her eyes, trying to remember. She squinted hard but to no avail. She had no remembrance of what happened to her.

'Please try! Did you see a person? Were you shot? Did they stab you?'

'No…I don't think so…' she said as she stared blankly at a wall.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her neck. Yes! It was all coming back to her.

She grinned, 'I do remember, yes! Back at the bar, Billy treated me to a drink. Just when I was about to take a sip from the glass, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck. I touched it and pulled out a long needle. Maybe there was poison there!'

Sebastian smiled at her.

'You're a good girl. Now we know how you got that drug in your body.'

Meyrin was embarrassed at being called a "good girl" by Sebastian but hid it.

'What drug?'

'There's no actual name for it. The people who buy it call it "acid" as a codename. But it doesn't actually contain acids.'

'Acid…'

'Do you recall anything else?'

'No…'

'There's one more thing I have to tell you. The "acid" drug is extremely dangerous. If you have even a single drop of it in your body, you can get extremely weak and easily tired, also you get unconscious easily. So the Master wants you to rest for a few months. But you will stay here with us,' he quickly added as he saw her face drop. He continued, 'In the meantime, we will have to get a new maid.'

Meyrin felt a tear drop. The Master is so kind.

'Of course if the Master wishes to. Please thank him for me as it appears I can't use my legs.'

'What do you mean?'

Another tear fell.

'I can't walk Sebastian.'

Later. Sebastian told Ciel all what happened.

'I see…take care of her. That's my order Sebastian.'

'Yes Master.'

'You can now leave.'

'Ah by the way, she said thank you.'

That night, there was a huge storm.

At 12 o'clock there was a huge roar of thunder which woke up Ciel.

'London…'he muttered as he slipped out from his head and went to the window.

There was another huge flash of lighting which illuminated the whole mansion.

'Sebastian! Come here now!'

In a flash, Sebastian arrived.

'What is it Young Master?'

Ciel pointed towards the window.

'Look at the ground. Am I hallucinating or is a human lying there?'

'You're not. I can see it clearly myself.'

'Go fetch the human.'

Within seconds the human was brought to Ciel by Sebastian.

It was a girl, of around 19. She had long white hair and wore a simple black dress. She had an emerald necklace around her neck. She was sleeping soundly and did not even wake up even to the loud noises.

The girl was laid on to a warm bed and Sebastian watched her the whole night as Ciel went back to sleep.

At around 4 o'clock in the morning, the girl opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were light blue in color. She did not see Sebastian and stared at her surroundings.

'Are you alright Miss?'

She let out a loud yelp.


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be the last chapter update for like...two months? I'm not sure but i wouldn't be able to update anymore so gomen nasai!**

'Where am I?'

Sebastian slowly rose from his seat.

'You are in the Phantomhive mansion.'

She was still startled, 'What am I doing in the Phantomhive mansion?'

'You were seen collapsing outside and the Young Master had ordered me to bring you in. my name is Sebastian Michaelis and I'm the butler. What's your's?'

'I am Christina Blanc.'

Blanc. There was an angel with a surname of Blanc.

'Could you be related to Angela Blanc?'

Her face became sour, 'Yes, and please don't mention it ever again.'

'That was weird.' Thought Sebastian.

'Whenever you're ready, the Master would like to have a word with you.' And he pointed at the closet, 'By the way, you could wear anything you want.'

She smiled, 'Thank you Mr. Sebastian!'

Sebastian left her alone to prepare breakfast.

Christina looked at the room. There was a huge closet near her bed and also a dressing table. There were windows at the opposite side of the bed.

The special thing about Christina is her excellent memory. She just needed to look at a thing once to know its shape, size and color. She just needed to read a book once to by-heart it. One may call that autism but it was not. It was a special gift.

She looked at herself at the mirror. Her dress was torn at the sleeves and her shoes were muddy and the leather was wearing off.

She opened the closet to find loads of frilly dresses inside.

'Wow…these are beautiful but…they're all too _girly_ for me. Anyway, why does the Earl have these dresses?' she thought.

She picked out the simplest dress- a black bodyline dress with green laces at the neck, sleeves, waist and bottom.

Then she moved on to the shoes. Most of them were high heels. Again too girly.

She picked out a black high heeled shoe with a green ribbon at the top.

'This will do just fine.'

Just as she took off her top, without any warning, a boy with blond hair and a cigarette in his mouth entered the room.

'Get down! Don't go near the windows!' he shouted out as he pulled out a pistol.

'Ah! What's happening?' Christina asked out in confusion.

'Just do as I say if you don't want to die!'

'Y-Yes Sir!' Christina managed to shout out as a bullet hit the windows and broke it into a million pieces.

The man bent and went towards the windows and pulled the trigger with a bang.

There was a thud and a man fell from the trees and lay dead on the ground.

'Sorry 'bout that Miss.' The man said while looking at the dead man. He turned around and saw a woman with her breasts fully exposed. His faced turned all red.

For some reason, Christina didn't even bothered to cover herself up. She only stared at him.

**I know that this a cliffhanger but I was too lazy to continue and the exams are coming up so…you get the idea. I don't think I can update frequently now but I'll try.**


End file.
